Devil's Breath
by chrolli4life
Summary: The changes in Blaine after a night of performing at the Lava Room Lounge. different take of the story I Love Rock 'N' Roll.
1. Chapter 1

Some characters names are different from the I Love Rock 'N' Roll Glee Edition.

Sorry for any spelling errors the writing program I have doesn't show me any spelling mistakes and won't let me fix mistakes.

Outside of a lounge called the Lava room which is run by this guy named AINGEL DEVINE this dark and mysterious young man who was also the manager of this cult goth band called Killed Bitch Die, who were about to perform inside the lounge with new guitar player BLAINE ANDERSON.

From outside of the lounge you could hear the crowd chanting 'Kill Bitch Die' over and over again which was coming from inside the lounge.

The design of the font of the lounge is red tear shaped letters with in Lava Lamps.

Inside the lounge was dark only lights were on were those around the stage and by the bar was a silhouette of the crowd standing around the stage.

"Kill Bitch Die, Kill Bitch Die..." cheered the crowd.

At the left wing of the stage was Blaine Anderson beautiful 23 years old, dressed in ripped jeans and a black tank top. He has tattoos on his arms and a couple of pierces in his ears and one on his lip.

He has a guitar in his hand and guitar strap around his neck. He looked pissed off or nervous looking as if he doesn't want to be there or has stage fright.

5 others surround him dressed in black 2 Goth looking girls; ELEKTRA STONE; black hair with red highlights, TINA COHAN-CHANG ; black hair and three Goth looking guys; ELLIOT GILBERT AKA STARCHILD; black hair with red highlights, JET WILLOW; black hair, and ARTIE ABRAMS; dark brown hair with glasses and in a wheel chair.

"Kill Bitch Die" all 6 members of the group scream out

They all run on to the stage.

Elektra walked over to the drums,Starchild grabbed his black electric guitar and put the strap around his neck and stood behind a microphone stand, Tina by red electric guitar, Jet by violins, Artie has a mic piece hooked up to his ear, and Blaine by a microphone stand and bass guitar in his hand.

"Thank you"screamed out Starchild.

The music then starts to play.

"1-2-3-4" screamed out Starchild

"Kill bitch you're a witch Can you scratch my itch before you die. You're a lover and I'm a sinner baby. Won't you lay here with me tonight before you your head down with me tonight I'll make you feel alive" sang Starchild

Aingel a god like man with a mysterious edge to him in a long black robe underneath tight short sleeve shirt with skinny black jeans black as midnight when he walks around the lounge a scorpion tattoo could be seen on his left shoulder also on his right arm starting with his shoulder and going down are tattoo's of flying vampire bats 6 in all in different sizes.

Aingel moves his head to the music and looks at Blaine intensively on stage, starting from his lean legs then eyes travel to his chest and eyes go up to stare at Blaine's boyish face and piercing hazel eyes.

"I'm the devil in disguise baby I'll make you mine tonight is that all right. I'll make you feel things like never before one more step before I'm out the door" sang Starchild

Aingel was lip syncing the words

He slightly looked away to get a glass with a bright red liquid inside he takes a sip with a straw then he looked back at the stage and bit the top of the straw seductively with his eyes looking up at the stage.

Tina walked to the front of the stage while playing the guitar.

"I feel you up, I'll make you want me it's alright," sang Tina

"I'll make you feel things and do things you will be under my spell I'll make you believe you're in hell, before you die baby let's play show and tell," sang Starchild

"Ohh baby let's play show and tell," all 6 of them sing

"Kill bitch you're a witch Can you scratch my itch before you die. You're a lover and I'm a sinner baby. Won't you lay here with me tonight before you your head down with me tonight I'll make you feel alive.  
Can you find my itch don't be a snitch you bitch," sang Starchild

Blaine played a flat note on the guitar and Starchild turned around to look at him.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and looked bored.

The crowd booed

"You suck" screamed out an angry fan

jumping off the stage Blaine found the guy that said that and punched him in the face. The guy's friends backed up wanting no trouble and they grabbed their friend and ran out of the lounge.

As Blaine tried making his way back to the stage a man grabbed Blaine and made him turn around.

The man grabbed Blaine and kissed him deeply. Blaine pushed him off him and walked the rest of the way to the stage.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"whispered Starchild

"I can't do this shit man I have to go," said Blaine

"you're quitting" said Starchild

"I'm not into it anymore. I thought it was for me but its not. Sorry dude" said Blaine

"Still friends man no hard feelings" said Starchild

"Thanks man good luck" said Blaine

"Thanks, you too" said Starchild

Starchild and Blaine shook hands.

Blaine grabbed his guitar and walked off stage.

He made his way through the crowd to the bar.

Back of the lounge KURT HUMMEL a boyish looking 25 year old Peter Pan look a like with a rock edge to him, dressed in black leather pants looked at Blaine and gave him a dirty look.

he noticed that he was smiling at him seductively. He turned away from him in disgust but Blaine was still looking at him intensively.

Beside him,SAM EVANS, also boyish looking 20 year old blond a young Randy Harrison look a like with killer lips patted Kurt on the shoulder to get his attention.

In the background Kill Bitch Die perform a ballad.

"Feeling love above all things has brought me higher then angel wings.  
Feeling love above the trees has brought me to my knees. Every flutter gets me higher every moment my heart beats faster" sang Tina

At the bar as Blaine is seated down at the bar his friend DAVID KAROFSKY, the bartender, approached him.

"Hey Blaine Anderson my main man"

David and Blaine gave each other a friendly hand shake.

"What's going on with you tonight huh?" asked David

"Hey David looking good boy, did you lose some weight"

"Don't change the subject what was that before up on the stage."

"Rough night, just darned on me that I'm not into the whole music thing" said Blaine

"But you loved it" said David

"I guess I'll never find what I was truly meant to do"said Blaine feeling depressed

"Come on Blaine stop thinking so negative about yourself, you're a talented guy"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks a lot David means a lot to me" said Blaine cheering a little bit up

"But do you believe it?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

David shook his head.

"Anyway what can I get for you tonight?"

"Coors light and a shot of tequila"

"Coming right up"

David walked away.

Kill Bitch Die finished performing and Starchild started to put away his things when Aingel walked over to him surprising him.

"What the hell was that?" screamed Aingel

"What was what?" said Starchild scared

"Don't play stupid with me" said Aingel

Starchild just shrugged his shoulders.

"You are useless to me" screamed Aingel

Aingel pushed his way past Starchild with a huff.

SEBASTIAN SYMTHE; the man that kissed Blaine earlier in the lounge sat next to Blaine.

David placed Blaine's drinks next to him on the bar table and patted Blaine on the shoulder then walked away.

"Hey Blaine didn't hear from you last night" said Sebastian

"Not interested that's why"said Blaine not giving a damn

"You Bastard" said Sebastian

Sebastian slowly walked away from Blaine

"Bye bye" said Blaine sarcastically as he was waving goodbye to Sebastian.

Blaine took his shot of tequila.

The rest of the members of the band packed up their instruments on the stage.

While putting his things away Starchild noticed Blaine talking to some hot guy and then looked at Aingel and waited till he walked away from the bar.

Starchild slowly walked away from the stage to talk to Blaine.

"Who was that?" asked Starchild excitedly

"Just some guy I slept with a few nights ago, don't even remember his name" said Blaine not giving a shit

"Playa!"said Starchild excitedly

Johnny nods his head.

"Gonna take off you want to hang?" said Starchild

"Na gonna stick around for a bit"

"Alright, see ya around some time."

"You know it" said Blaine happy

Artie wheeled his way to Blaine

"What's going on man?" said Artie

"Sorry about that back there. I don't know what's wrong with me"

"something changed in you man"

Blaine nodded his head.

"Don't be a stranger" said Artie

Blaine nodded his head.

Artie and Blaine shook hands then Blaine and Starchild shook hands.

Starchild helped Artie wheel away from Blaine.

Blaine took a sip of his beer.

Tina, Jet, and Elektra walk over to Blaine.

"Hey man take it easy. We'll see you around some time" said Jet

"Definitely"

They shook hands.

"All gonna miss you brother" said Tina

"Come here and give me a hug girl" said Blaine

Tina walked over to Blaine and gave Blaine a tight kissed her on the cheek.

Elektra walked over to Blaine.

"I'll miss you Blaine, take care of yourself" said Electra.

Elektra hugged Blaine tightly.

"Love you all you're like my family" said Blaine

"We all feel the same" said Jet

"Later guys" said Blaine sounding emotional

"Later!" said Electra, Tina, and Jet

All 3 walked away from Blaine.

Blaine took a sip of his beer.

A few minutes later Aingel walked over to Blaine a drink in his hand, he placed his red devil horn like shaped wallet on the bar counter.

"Hey there" said Aingel seductively

Blaine looked at who approached him.

"Hey yourself"

"How's your night been?" asked Aingel

"Pretty good but better now"

Blaine took a sip of his beer.

"Your a smooth talker" said Aingel softly

Blaine moved closer to Aingel.

"I'm smooth in other ways as well" whispered Blaine in Aingel's ear

"I'm sure you are"

Blaine took a sip of his beer.

"How about I can make your night even better"

"Sure what you have in mind?"

"I have a shot of my own, wanna try?"

Aingel took out a small bottle, the shape of a tear drop out of his huge wallet. The bottle made of glass and blood red in color.

Blaine stared at the bottle he looked scared. He swallowed hard.

"Um...I'm game" said Blaine not as confident as he usually was about something.

Aingel opened the bottle and poured this thick red goo like liquid out of the bottle and handed it to Blaine.

He looked down at the shot and seemed to be bubbling. Blaine took the shot anyway but choked slightly from it then licked his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

In the hallway of Blaine's new loft, Blaine trying to get his house key from his pocket,it was difficult to since Aingel was all over him.

Aingel grabbed at his crotch"

"Calm down dude"

"I want you inside of me now!" moaned Aingel in Blaine's ear then he bit on Blaine's earlobe.

Blaine took the key out of his pocket and opened the door.

Blaine closed and locked the door and Aingel pushed Blaine against the door. he pressed his body against Blaine. The door seemed to vibrate.

Aingel kicked off her leather boots

Blaine pushed Aingel against a wall and Aingel pulled on his hair hard.

Aingel tore Blaine's tank top off him and bent a bit to get to Blaine's level so he could kiss Blaine's neck.

Blaine grabbed Aingel's ass.

"Naughty boy" moaned Aingel

Aingel licked Blaine's neck.

Aingel pulled on Blaine's belt loops and threw him against another wall. They fell against a couch and fell on the floor they couldn't stop touching each other while on the floor.

They kissed with tongues going at it.

Aingel got up from the floor grabbing Blaine and pushed him against the wall.

Aingel tured around so that his ass was rubbing up against Blaine's crotch and Blaine took off Aingel's black robe and it fell to the floor then he took off Aingel's shirt and pants what was now revealed was black silk breifs Aingel even though totally aroused noticed the door to the bedroom and pulled on Blaine's belt loops.

In the bedroom Aingel practically threw Blaine in his room and slammed the door shut with his bare foot.

The door cracked slightly from how hard it was closed.

Aingel goes on his knees and pulled down Blaine's pants and he slipped his sneakers off and his pants off then Blaine stepped out of his jeans as he did a condom packet fell out his pocket.

"Naughty, naughty boy" said Aingel playfully as he noticed the condom on the floor. He picked it up and placed it on the bed then he bent down and grabbed Blaines's pants then he threw them and they landed on a chair his cell phone fell out of his pants pocket and landed on the floor.

Aingel grabbed Blaine's hands and threw him on the bed and the bed creaked and springs broke.

Aingel took a red silk scarf out of his sock and threw his socks off then he took Blaines's arms and tied them to the bedpost and climbed on top of him.

while on top of Blaine he took his underwear off and threw it, it,landed on a lamp.

Aingel rubbed his chest against Blaine's

"You're wild and kinky," moaned Blaine "I like it," said Blaine with a smile.

"Uh, uh no talking or I'll have to give you a spanking."

Blaine nodded his head.

He put his hands down pulling off Blaine's briefs then he grabbed the condom packet, he opened it and put the condom on Blaine 's shaft then slipped Blaine inside him.

The bed rocked back and forth against the wall. The wall cracked slightly.

Aingel moans were loud then they got quiet. He was sweating and panting as if he was running a marathon.

Blaine was sweating and out of breath.

Aingel climbed off of Blaine once Blaine came in the condom he took the condom off of Blaine then he tied the condom and threw it on the floor somewhere. After that Aingel untied Blaine's arms from the bedpost.

In the morning the was sun coming through the open curtains and illuminated the room.

In the center against the wall was a king size bed with two lumps covered in a white blanket.

Blaine turned his head to face the clock on his night stand and saw that the time was 6:66 am.

Blaine sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes then he looked at the time again and that time it read 8:00 am.

He sat up in bed and planted his muscular feet on the cold wooded floor, as he was trying to stand he felt a bit tipsy he quickly grabbed on to the night stand with clock on it for support. Once he was steady on his feet he grabbed a bottle of aspirins which were in the nightstands draw and walked slowly and carefully into the bathroom which was inside his bedroom.

Blaine closed the door and walked over to the sink, he put on the faucet and grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured water in it.

He opened the bottle of aspirins, took two out, and he pops them into his mouth, takes a sip of water, and swallows them down then he throws the cup away.

Blaine turned around to face the full size mirror that was hanging on the door and that's when he suddenly realized that he was completely naked. He shook his head in confusion, but all it made him want to do was to vomit. He was unsteady on his feet so he took baby steps to the toilet bowl and sat down on the lid of the toilet. He put his head down in his hands to stop the spinning in his head and the terrible headache he was having.

"What the hell happened last night? My head is burning," moaned Blaine in pain.

Blaine shook his head once again and walked over to the tub and started a shower. He checked the temperature and steped inside.

He lathered his chest with gel and went under the water then he put shampoo and conditioner in his hair then went back under the water to rinse it out with his eyes closed.

Blaine shut off the water, stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a towel, dried himself off with it then he wrapped it around his waist.

He looked at himself in the mirror as his green hazel eyes were staring back at him he thought his life had amounted to shit. Here he was an immature 23 year old, who had to grow up fast, he had been living on his own for years ever since he got kicked out of his home at an early age for not behaving himself. He still hadn't grown up much; got in the wrong crowd of people dealing drugs for money, he never took any and he never got caught 'thank god for that' thought Blaine When he reached 20 years of age he started living his life like a playboy and went out partying every night. He never had much time for his true friends except for one his best friend SEBASTIAN SMYTHE.

Sebastian helped him out with baby steps first with a job at his recording studio since he never went to college.

Blaine answered calls and greeted the entertainers as they walked in the front door. The second thing that Sebastian helped him with was helping him save money so that he could have a decent place to live, and now here he was living in New York City, Park Avenue to be precise.

He shook his head lightly and enjoyed looking at himself in the mirror now that he was somewhat sober. He thought his body was as perfect as that famous Michelangelo statue David, but with a slight tan and more muscles. He put his fingers through his damp, pitch black hair, then he flexed his muscles as he smiled in the mirror.

"Yeah still look good" said Blaine

Blaine walked inside his bedroom in pajama bottoms. He looked at the mess of his bedroom as he noticed the crack on his door and the on the wall beside his bedpost and shook his head.

He walked over to his bed and noticed Aingel stirring in bed the covers fell off him, his left leg peaking out of the covers and 2 king cobra snake tattoo's are wrapped around each other starting from his ankle to his calf.

Blaine walked over to him, cuddled up to him, he grunted, he moved away from him, and he fell back to sleep.

Blaine got bored and to distract him from whomever it was in bed he put his flat 50 inch television on and it was set to MTV, on the screen staring at Blaine was a very attractive man with dark brown hair and bangs frosted in blond highlights. He was on a stage wearing tight red skinny jeans and a black tank top with high top boots. He had a green electric guitar hanging off his neck and in his left hand was a microphone.

Kurt was on a small platform stage in the studio facing the audience and the host of the show.

On stage beside Kurt was his band members and his backup singer MERCEDES JONES.

"Scream, shout let it all out rock it, move about. Sway to the beat come on and let me feel your heat"sang Kurt

Kurt was dancing slightly on the stage.

"Move your feet to the rhythm that you meet feel your heart race with grace as you sweep me off my feet.Tease me, please me, I like it when you ease into me. Touch me, embrace me I like it when you frisk me. Hold me so tight that you squeeze me. Show me that you love me Restrain me with lock and key never let me go. Rock it, sock it, keep me in your pocket. Come on and let me know that I'm wanted"

Crowd cheered loudly, VJ of the show was sitting in audience.

BACK AT BLAINE's bedroom, Blaine's mouth flew opened in infatuation of this god like creature before his eyes with the voice of an angel. He couldn't keep his eyes off the screen, he was beginning to sweat, and he didn't remember ever feeling that way before.

On the show the young man who Blaine still didn't know his name put his guitar strap off from around his neck and sat down on a stool and placed the guitar on his lap.

In the audience fans had handmade posters made for Kurt; the rock star.

BRIAN WRIGHT; the VJ stood up from the audience and walked over to Kurt.

"Give it up for the incredibly talented and handsome Kurt Hummel everyone."

The audience cheers and claps loudly.

"Thank you Brian you're too kind."

Blaine thought Kurt's voice was like a wet dream picturing him making noises while he was underneath him in that tone of voice.

"Before I say anything farther I just want to shout out to my family and friends who are with me today in the audience"

3 people stood up in the audience cheering for Kurt.

Brian walked to one of them who was cheering the loudest and put microphone up to her.

"Who are you in relations to Kurt?" asked Brian

A pretty girl with a flower clip in her hair dark brown hair smiled at the camera.

"I'm Rachel Berry and I'm his best friend for 20 years and now for a year his sister in law love you Kurt!" Rachel got so excited

Rachel and the rest of the audience cheered loudly.

Brian walked over to Kurt and put the microphone over to him

"I have my dad Burt and my brother Finn. Backstage in my dressing room my two baby Nephews Finn Jr. And Paul, uncle Kurt loves you see you soon."

He blew a kiss to the camera.

Blaine facing away from the TV reached over to his night stand and grabbed his carton of Marlboro cigarettes and his lighter. He took out a cigarette, put it in his mouth, and lit it up.

Watching Kurt made him feel like he just has sex without the intercourse and he never once felt that way.

Blaine got up from the bed, paced around the room with nice shining wood floors while smoking the cigarette.

He put his fingers through his damp hair, walked to the night stand, and put out the cigarette in an ashtray.

He shook the man on his side awake and got out of bed once the show he was watching came to an end. He paced back and forth trying to get his mind straight while putting his fingers through his hair.

"What's going on?" asked Aingel in a tired sounding voice.

Blaine sat on edge of the bed not looking at Aingel. He put his head in his hands.

"Get out" mumbled Blaine harshly

"Excuse me?" asked Aingel

Blaine lifted up his head and turned around to look at Aingel.

"You heard me; I said get the fuck out!" said Blaine angry

"You prick, you'll regret this!" said Aingel getting out of bed

Aingel turned around facing the bed and saw his boxers on the lamp he grabbed his boxers and the lamp went crashing to the floor.

Aingel stomped his feet as he walked out of the room with a huff.

Aingel walked in the living room and looked all over for her clothing he found them on the floor by a chair and his shoes on the floor by the door.

he picked up all his belongings and ran to the bathroom.

As Blaine was waiting for the man to leave he looked around for his cell phone and found it on the floor near a leather chair, and called his best friend.

Blaine walked over to his bed and sat down at the edge and mad a phone call to his best friend Sebastian Smythe

Blaine got up from the bed and began pacing back and forth.

At the recording studio there was a rock band in the recording booth getting ready to sing when someone's cell phone rang.

MIKE CHANG a tall and stunning young man walked over to the phone and answered it and sat down on a wooden chair.

"Hey Blaine!" said Mike so excited.

"Hey Mike long time no talk.'

"Yeah man, what happened to you?'

"What you mean?"

"You used to be this amazing musician, all the guys miss you" said Mike

Blaine laughed

"Well I just might be getting back into the whole thing after all" said Blaine

"That's awesome man. By the way my brother says hi" said Mike

"Tell Jason I said hi"

"Will do, listen let me get Sebastian for you."

"Thanks"

Mike walked out of the room and into the control booth. Sebastian was sitting down in a leather chair by the controls.

"Hey Sebastian, you left your phone in the booth, it's Blaine."

Mike handed Sebastian his phone.

"Hey Blaine, I'm kinda busy at the moment at the studio, with your old pals from Manifest Blaine Scissor Crew. What's got you in such a good mood?

Blaine got up from the bed and paced around the room again this time with the fingers of his left hand combing through his hair.

"Sorry to keep you from working, but Just a quick question, I know that you're a jazz performer but have you ever heard of the singer Kurt Hummel He's smoking hot in that boyish sort of way that I like."

The sound of the door SLAMMING caused Blaine to jump slightly.

Johnny turned and looked at his bedroom door.

"Of course you would think that. Anything else?" laughed Sebastian

Sebastian sitting down in a leather chair in the control booth on the phone with Blaine

"He can sing his ass off."

Sebastian was laughing on the phone.

"What's so funny?" asked Blaine

"If I didn't know you, I would have thought you were in love."

"Who knows maybe I am."

Blaine sat down on the bed Indian style while on the phone with his friend.

"You can't be serious."

"Why couldn't it be true?"

Blaine started pacing the room again.

Sebastian working the controls in the studio.

"Come on Blaine, you really don't want me to tell you."

"I know you all. Everyone thinks I'm this heartless bastard, a player, someone who will never settle for one person, who sleeps around"

"Well when you put it that way, in one word "yes"" said Sebastian laughing on the phone.

"Why thanks man for your honesty. It's a good thing we've been friends since I've been 5 or else I would have to kick you in the ass"

Sebastian was still laughing on the phone.

"Good to see I amuse you, but I can change just watch me"

"Yeah, says who?" asked Sebastian in a laughing mannered way

"Says I, I can do it"said Blaine seriously.

Blaine was pacing around still on the phone with Sebastian.

"How are you going to pull that one off, I may ask?"

"I'm going to become a rock star and get the boy"


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours of visiting the studio he decided to stop off at a cheap instrument shop which he then purchased a blue Gibson guitar even though sometimes thinking about playing the guitar again scared him to death, he was scared that he wouldn't become that person he wanted to be which was a better person a successful person deep down in his gut he had to be a rock star he had to make his dream a reality and that's what scared him shitless the most, t was more than getting the boy of his dreams, it was about the boy gave him a reason to be a better person, gave him a purpose to try things he never thought he was capable of since he thought himself a failure. He always failed at everything he tried to do his first band didn't work out then one of the first nights in Kill Bitch Die that didn't work out., But this, this was one thing he didn't want to fail at.

Blaine recollected the morning after, he was laying down in bed with his laptop on his lap searching for Kurt Hummel, since he was out late hanging with friends from his past the night before. He found out all sorts of stuff about him on Wikipedia, although a lot of the stuff on that site is made up. He found out that he was he was younger than him by 2 years, it surprised him since he thought he was the same age he was. Other information was about his family and his famous friends in Hollywood and New York area. He found out his contacts on his official fan site and the schools that he and his friends attended and anything else that he thought was useful or just to simply feel a bit closer to him and he printed all the information up and placed them in a neat file. He thought his obsession was totally lame but he didn't seem to mind it.

He was most surprised to find out that he had been in the entertainment industry for over 20 years starting when he was 5 years old starting with being an extra in the television made movie 'One Lonely boy' which was about a young boy trying to be a singer and being teased for it. He got his big break to stardom at the age of 10 when he was on the reality show 'Can You Dance', funny thing was that Blaine remembered watching it as a kid but didn't recognize him from it. The cutest thing that Blaine read about Kurt was that he played Peter Pan in second grade production of Peter Pan.

A few weeks later, Blaine quit his job at his friend's studio and moved back to his home town of Orlando Florida a place he hadn't been to since he was 10, his family moved to New York City for a better job opportunity and schooling for their children. He had lost contact with Sebastian for two years until Sebastian's family moved to New York and they ended up being in the same school.

PRESENT TIME.

Blaine was lying down on a black leather couch playing his acoustic guitar which was on his lap.

Evil laughter screamed in Blaine's ears. He stopped playing the guitar, sat up from the couch and looked around the room but nothing was there so he lied back down.

Blaine played the guitar again and the evil laughter happened again.

Blaine sat up and looked around and again nothing was there.

Blained placed his guitar down on the floor against a coffee table in the middle of the room and it fell on the floor and the strings back off.

"Shit" moaned Blaine not to happy.

Blaine took a glass of water that was on the coffee table and was about to take a sip when he saw 5 dead flies in it.

He threw the glass and it broke.

He had a disgusted look on his face.

Mike walked into the room and looked at Blaine with a weird expression.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Mike in fustration.

"Dead flies in my water" said Blaine disgusted

"so you had to fucking break a glass come on Blaine grow up" said Mike not happy

Just then Blaine heared something BANGING on the window.

Blaine looked at the window and saw a raven trying to break the window with it's beak, the raven's beak broke and blood appeared on the window but the raven was still trying to break the glass with it's broken beak.

Blaine looked freaked out as he pointed to the window

"Do you see that?" asked Blaine frighened

Mike turned around to look at the window.

"See what?"asked Mike confused

"That Raven trying to get in," asked Blaine worried some

"Come on Blaine, we don't have time for your games" said Mike with a laugh.

"You don't see it?"asked Blaine confused

"There's nothing there. Come on grab you're guitar and let's go," said Mike as he was getting ready to walk away from Blaine with his head shaking.

Blaine took his broken string guitar and walked with Mike.

Blaine walked into the recording booth with Mike.

Blaine looked freaked out by the things he had just seen, but everyone that was in the room were busy so know one noticed.

Already in the room waiting are the other members of Blaine's old band; Manifest Blaine Scissor Crew, JAKE PUCKERMAN and NOAH PUCKERMAN aka PUCK, they were half brothers, and JOE HART.

Mike walked over to the drums and took the sticks and sat down in back of the drum set.

"Wait a second let me just fix my strings" said Blaine in frustation

"How the fuck did that happen?"asked Puck

"It fell like a mother fucker, you know those mother fuckers like to fall hard dude" said Blaine

"You're crazy, I'm so happy the band is back together this is going to be so much fun" said Joe

"Come the fuck on already don't have time or money to waste on you" said Puck

Later on in the day, it was their 10th take of the song 'I Love Rock 'N ROll' which was originally recorded in 1975 by the band Arrows then made famous by Joan Jett and the heartbreakers in late 1981 and yet covered again by Britney Spears in the early 2000's. Blaine loved that song and wanted to make it a hit once again.

"Singing I love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby. I love rock and roll so come and take your time and dance with me" sang Blaine

Blaine's guitar pick made one of his strings break off, but since they only had the studio for another 20 minutes he just went with the flow.

"I love rock and roll so come and take your time and dance with me" sang Puck and Jake.

Once they finally finished in the recording booth they went into the control booth to have a listen of their first song they recorded together. When they heard the part with Blaine's guitar string they all got chills it had made a wicked sound that all of them liked, but since no one knew about it while recorded all of the guys looked at Blaine as if to silently say 'What the fuck was that"

"What the fuck was that?" asked Jake

Mike shoved Blaine playfully.

"That was fucking awesome" said Mike excitedly.


End file.
